


Riverbend

by venndaai



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: An intimate moment together.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 17
Kudos: 83
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Riverbend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guileheroine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guileheroine/gifts).



[ ](https://imgur.com/XsGomNF)


End file.
